


Committed

by celestial_light



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, mention of Julians parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Julian and Garak prepare to evacuate their children during the threat of the Dominion. When Julian refuses to send them to Earth, Garak presses on. Of course, conversation ensues.





	Committed

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and add a kudos of you like it :) Come visit me on my [tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)
> 
> !

“You want to evacuate the children...on Bajor?”    
  
“Yes..” Julian muttered, as he tossed two bags on the bed, “Bajor will be safe.”    
  
“Need I remind you, my dear, that Bajor has a treaty with the Dominion? The very power that you, the Federation, are going to war with?” 

 

The doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes, the irritability evident on his face. He knew that the Dominion signed a treaty with Bajor, but he also knew that Bajor would be left unharmed. 

 

“Garak. I don’t have time for this. Just get their bags ready and put them on the quickest shuttle to Bajor. I’ve already arranged for someone to take care of them--”    
  


“There is a ship bound for earth. It leaves tomorrow. Perhaps we could put them on that one,” suggested the Cardassian, “we could contact your parent--”    
  
“No!” 

  
“No?”  Garak in quired, his voice edged with confusion,  “You mean, you’d rather have our children be evacuated on Bajor than on Earth, where your parents are?  I understand your complicated past with them, but I was under the impression that the three of you had made up.” 

 

“It’s not that simple, Garak,” Julian groaned, as he stuffed a toy cat into one of the bags,  followed by a bundle of socks, “Forgiving them is one thing. Trusting them around our children...that’s another.”    
  


“You don’t trust your parents with our children.” Now Garak was very,  _ very  _ interested (and concerned, to say the least). It must have shown, because Julian stopped what he was doing and turned towards Garak.     
  
“No, Garak, I don’t.  I’m afraid that if I send them there, they’ll come back with an IQ higher than mine.” Julian chuckled, mirthlessly, “And it doesn’t help that I’ve been avoiding teaching them anything about science.” 

 

Garak bit back a snide comment. He understood Julian’s apprehension about teaching them science, but Julian was going out of his way to put their children a grade level behind. Honestly, when all of this was over, he’d have a long conversation with his partner about education. 

 

“Well I’d rather take my chances with your parents than Bajor..” Garak mused, trying to dissolve the tension, “Though, I don’t know how I could manage with three Julians.  _ One  _ with an enhanced IQ is bad enough.” 

 

“Exactly why we’re sending them to Bajor.” 

  
“And I can’t talk you out of this?” There was no harm in trying again. 

“Nope.” Julian smiled, “And to be perfectly honest, I’d feel more comfortable if you were on the shuttle too.” 

 

“Come again dear.”    
  
“You’re my family, the kids are my family, everyone’ evacuating family,” Julian began enthusiastically, “and besides, this is between the Federation and the Dominion, and I don’t want you getting caught in the middle. And God forbid Dukat comes on the--” 

 

“Need I remind you  Julian, that my services will most likely be required on the Defiant.” Garak advised, “And Gul Dukat or not, I’m not leaving you by yourself Julian. We  _ are  _ in this together, aren’t we?”    
  
Fear aside, Julian couldn’t help but smile. When he and Garak first started seeing each other, he wasn’t sure how their relationship would turn out. There was Garak’s inability to tell the truth, and then Julian’s immaturity. But they’d managed somehow. Garak had surprised him, not only had he taken their relationship seriously but he’d put a great deal of work into it, and naturally Julian followed. 

 

The kids were just an added bonus--an accident--but an added bonus. 

 

“Well, the sooner we get the kids on the shuttle, the sooner we can get to the Defiant.” Julian zipped up the bags, “But i’ll have to go before you though, and get things ready in the ships Infirmary.” He snuck a quick kiss before Garak could say goodbye, and disappeared into the back to do the same to the children. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Julian restricts what his kids learn. He doesn't want them to feel pressured to be like him, so he's lax with their teaching, much to Garak's disappointment. That's what that bit is about XD Anyway if you liked it, comment please! Also give me a kudos :)


End file.
